


A Dangerous Secret

by eternal_moonie



Category: Grimm Fairy Tales (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Red Riding Hood and her boyfriend are very happy together... yet her boyfriend hides a dangerous secret from her.





	A Dangerous Secret

Title: A Dangerous Secret  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Red Riding Hood and her boyfriend are very happy together... yet her boyfriend hides a dangerous secret from her.  
Note: I got inspired to write this after seeing this DeviantART.   
http://nahp75.deviantart.com/art/Big-Bad-Wolf-Colors-152040222

 

Little Red Riding Hood wasn't so little anymore; she had matured into a woman. She had also found love. 

Once again she was on her way to Grandma's house with her picnic basket, but also with her boyfriend. She thought it was time that her grandmother knew who had claimed her only grandchild's heart... if her boyfriend would just take his skilled hands off her body for a change.

"Are you sure your Grandma never comments on the way you dress, my love?" Godfrey asked as he touched her... right there underneath her red skirt on her white panties with just a few of his fingers. Lust coursed through her body as she stopped walking through the woods. 

"She always does, Godfrey, but I don't care. I'm not that little girl anymore." she said as she placed the picnic basket against a tree trunk and kissed him. 

"You want me, don't you? You just can't wait until after we leave my Grandmother's house?" she whispered as she caressed his shirt while looking at him with such desire in her eyes. 

Godfrey himself didn't think he would need to give an answer, so he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her feel his arousal. No, he couldn't wait, because when it turned night in the woods, it would be too late...

He pulled her red cap down so her beautiful golden blonde hair was not hidden any longer while his lips were on her neck.

She happily sighed as her hand disappeared in his pants, not being able to suppress a moan as she felt his lips on her neck. 

"You know what I want you to do to me." It was a sex position they had discussed but had never done before.

Godfrey squeezed one of her hidden breasts as if to show his irritation and pulled his body away from her. "Very well, Red."

He watched his girlfriend turn around and lean against the tree trunk while he lowered his pants and boxers. All he had to do with her clothing was pull down her panties. His hands cupped her breasts under her bra and barely there shirt while he slid inside her from behind. 

Red Riding Hood let out a cry of passion as he took her in the doggy-style position. 

Oh, the irony, Godfrey thought, but tonight will be the night. I can feel it. I'll be finally free. No more changes. I don't care if she doesn't want to.

He would spare her from achieving her own release... this time. He shouted out his nickname for her as he came hard inside her ass while squeezing her breasts. 

"Hmmmm, that was great, baby. Definitely one we have to remember." she said as she pulled her panties up and watched him tuck his slick cock back into his pants. "We'll have all the time in the world after we come home from our visit to Grandma." 

She picked up her picnic basket and together they proceeded to go to Grandma's house.

\--

It was a fun visit, he had to give props for that. Although with the promise of night approaching, he had to excuse himself and left the house... yet he didn't excuse himself. He just up and left.

It won't be long now... Godfrey thought as he felt the familiar change wash over him. A loud howl erupted from his mouth as he felt the change... and stood there down on all fours, waggling his bushy tail while his claws sank into the ground.

\--

"Well, it was nice meeting your boyfriend my dear..." Grandma said before Red Riding Hood went out to go back home again. "Be safe, honey, I heard it can be very dangerous in these woods at night." 

Red rolled her eyes. She loved her Grandma very much, but to remind her that every time she dropped by for a visit?

"I know, Grandma. Thanks for the reminder." she said as she carefully wrapped her in a hug and then left to go back home with her empty picnic basket. 

\--

It didn't take long before Red Riding Hood met the Big Bad Wolf. He growled at her, ready to pounce on her. 

She had dropped the basket and stood there, shaken to her core. 

And then he pounced. 

She screamed as she fell on her ass with him on top of her. 

His claws weren't digging into her skin, maybe that was because he knew her. 

His large tongue lapped at her stomach which made her get excited, but she didn't want that. Not now. 

She tried to get up but two of his paws pinned her down. 

His tongue slid lower and lower, until he reached her panties and licked against that place. 

Red Riding Hood groaned as she felt him there; it also meant that his front paws weren't pinning her down any longer, but that was only a fleeting thought.

Then he suddenly jumped from her and stepped back to look at her. His eyes went apologetic and a soft whimper.

She pulled herself up a bit so her back was no longer on the ground, but she didn't pull herself up to her full height. 

While she sat on her ass she looked at the wolf and thought she saw a hint of recognition. 

"Godfrey?!"

The wolf whimpered softly and nodded his head.

"How? I don't understand..." she said as she looked at him.

Nothing that I would try to say now would make you understand... Godfrey thought in his wolf form. 

This time Red Riding Hood did pull herself up to her full height and approached the wolf who she now knew was her boyfriend.

When she was in front of him, she got down on her knees again and scratched behind his ear with one hand while her other hand petted his back. 

They were a strange bunch, those two, but as long as they were in love, nothing else mattered, not even if one was human by day and wolf by night...

The End


End file.
